Hell Fire
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Based after the movie: Blackheart is returned to hell, Mephistopheles decides to enroll Blackheart into a private academy. Fic written for me by a good friend, permission to post has been given. Warning! Story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!
1. arrangements

Blackheart struggled violently against the barbed chains that held him. The two devils, that had pulled him from the fetid pit of hell he had been banished to after his defeat at the hands of the Ghostrider, leered at him obviously enjoying his discomfort. They were both massive reptilian creatures with heads of both goat and rooster twisted into an evil amalgamation, ragged red feathered wings grew high on their shoulders, their legs ending in huge cloven hooves.

Blackheart looked up at them from the floor of his father's private chambers, a villainous smile crossing his face, "Tiskliginian and Forzz. My father must want this to be a private affair sending you two to bring me here." he stated coolly blocking out the pain of his bonds.

The two devils looked at each other suspiciously; they were not renowned for their genius or cunning but more for their staggering capacity for violence, even among devils, alongside their complete loyalty to Mephistopheles.

Of both these traits, Blackheart was acutely aware, and he proceeded with extreme caution, "You both know that he will forgive me soon enough?" he asked, keeping his voice calm but commanding.

Forzz waved his huge scaled arm at Blackheart, "You'd do best to shut your mouth little prince." He snarled as Tiskliginian growled in agreement.

Blackheart smiled and slightly bowed staring back up at them, "I thank you for your wise council, but you know what I say is true. Soon enough I will be free again, and perhaps someday I will not fail," he challenged slyly.

Again the two devils looked at each other but this time they began to emit a terrible braying clucking hiss that passed for their terrible laughter.

The two devils advanced on Blackheart until they towered over him as Blackheart stared fiercely up at them, "Why you so stupid to think you ever going to win? You never beat the boss; you not even able to beat little messenger. You try, and then you fail, and you get punished. That how it always been, and how it always going to be." Forzz bleated at him mockingly sending Tiskliginian into another fit of maniacal laughing as they turned away crossing the room and departing through the only door in the dark room.

As they left, Blackheart seethed with anger. His father had done well to choose those wretched twins to bring him here. 'Between their shortsightedness and their loyalty, they are immune to my temptations or threats. They simply can not comprehend Mephistopheles being defeated,' he thought to himself as he returned to trying to free himself from his chains. Blackheart's frustration rose as it was becoming more obvious and more painful the futility of his escape attempts, "Soon enough father, you will suffer my wrath! Hell will be mine, and all shall suffer!!" he screamed angrily into the empty room.

Emma Frost, AKA: The White Queen, stared across her desk at the stately older man in front of her. He was dressed in the finest classical fashion. She could respect the style, but to someone of her ability, it did little to hide the truth.

As she smiled back at him, Mephistopheles went along to charmingly tell her the situation of his unruly son. She saw plainly enough the black pit that was his aura, a terrible and savage evil that was barley kept in check regardless of outward appearances.

She smiled again and nodded concernedly noting his son's repeated attempts at patricide as if it were of no more concern than taking the family car without permission. None of this shocked her anymore; it had been a long time indeed since she was the naive daughter of a tyrant. Emma Frost was now the headmistress of a very special place indeed, The Hellfire Academy, an aptly named institution as it turned out for this potential applicant.

When Mephistopheles had finished, he held his hands up in a helpless gesture that she believed Mephistopheles rarely used, "As you can see Emma, I can call you Emma?" he asked politely.

"Of course you can." She answered sweetly.

"I can not possibly tell you how frustrating it has been. Your reputation is impeccable as are your results from what I have learned," Mephistopheles complimented as he straightened the front of his suit.

Emma grinned broadly as she leaned forward placing her hands on her desk, "We here at the academy are very proud, and we work very hard to see that all of our students receive the best instruction and guidance that is possible. There is no extent we will not go to in order to insure the success of our students." she said proudly.

Mephistopheles smiled widely showing his large white predator's teeth, "Well then, do you think you can help me with this matter? I must be candid, this is my last alternative before I must make certain FINAL choices concerning my son," he said calmly.

Emma responded kindly but with firmness, "He must be bound into his human form at all times until the completing of the curriculum, and he will not be allowed visitations or be allowed to leave the campus without my express permission. My methods are mine, and are not to be questioned or even discussed except at my discretion. You do you understand these stipulations are nonnegotiable?"

"Of course, the matter will be in your complete control." Mephistopheles stated confidently.

Emma again smiled, "Well then, as long as we are in agreement on payment, I see very little left to discuss." she said as she stood. Her cloak fell into place, barely covering the thigh high leather boots, corset, and small bottoms she wore as her only attire. All were a brilliant white; she was a startling vision of beauty. Her long blonde hair framed her comely and intelligent face, and her stunning blue eyes were filled with confidence.

The lord of Hell stood slowly appreciating the sight presented before him, "Very well. Upon completion, you shall receive all the information you desire about Victor Von Doom and his harlot mother. As we've agreed, no implications of success for Blackheart have been given. I am gladly leaving my only son in your capable hands. He will be here in the morning." he stated contentedly leaning forward and taking her hand in both of his to gently place a vibrantly warm kiss on the back of her hand.


	2. Moving Day

Blackheart waited patiently for his fathers return, all the while doing nothing but wonder what dreadfully pathetic attempt Mephistopheles would make to convince him of the error in his ways. Most likely it would be some unimaginative punishment involving some exile into one of the many pits of hell where he would undergo the same tortuous mistreatments he had received time and time again, 'Really, how can he blame me for wishing to overthrow him? He has become just so predictable.' Blackheart thought to himself.

He would endure his father's wrath and begin plotting his next coup. He wasn't really concerned, and Blackheart had realized long ago that his father's anger stopped short of his complete destruction. Hell would be his punishment, as it always had been. Blackheart laughed at the fact, "I am of this place. What can it truly do to me?" he sneered looking around his fathers chambers.

Mephistopheles voice suddenly filled the room, "It is true you are of hell, but hell comes in many forms."

Blackheart peered around the room until he saw his father standing rigidly at the door, "I expected you sooner. I hate to be kept waiting." Blackheart spat sarcastically as he stared hatefully at Mephistopheles.

A low thick growl rose from Mephistopheles' chest as he walked slowly across the room; his eyes suddenly burning red as the chains that held Blackheart fell loosely around him.

Blackheart stood slowly coming face to face with his father. He could feel the power radiating from the lord of Hell, his anger was a physical presence in the room but Blackheart did not cower, he knew he truly had little to fear. "I hope you didn't spend to much time distressing yourself over me father, I would so hate to have been a burden." he said with a false smile.

Mephistopheles grinned wickedly, "A burden you have been since the moment you came into existence. Your endless plotting has done nothing but distracted me from real threats." he growled.

Rage flashed across Blackheart's face, and the temperature in the room lowered ever so slightly, "Diminish me if you wish father. Do as you will; you rule here… For now." he said menacingly.

Mephistopheles hand flew back, fiery iron claws erupting from his finely manicured fingers, Blackheart smiled back at his furious father, 'Finally it can begin.' he thought calmly to himself and prepared for whatever his father had in store.

The great devil stopped in mid swing fully understanding his son's utter contempt, his hand lowered slowly but his anger rose; he remembered what Emma Frost had said, "Your son is desensitized to your tactics. New methods have to be explored."

Blackheart looked at his father strangely, "Restraint father? Not your usual method."

Mephistopheles suddenly chuckled, "Methods. Why that was exactly what I was thinking about, new methods to be exact." he said evenly as he reigned in his anger.

Mephistopheles laughed as he saw the confusion in his son's eyes, 'Now that is what I need to see.' he thought to himself.

Blackheart smirked at his father's amusement but could not shake the feeling that something was not right, that something had changed, and for the first time, uncertainty crept into his mind.

Mephistopheles turned and walked to the large stone altar in the center of the room, it was the only furnishing present. Blackheart stared as his father began to smooth the ashes (Of god knows what.) atop the altar into symmetrical patterns that he well recognized.

Mephistopheles murmured incantations and ancient words of power that few had ever heard, but Blackheart was reassured, for this was the pattern, he knew these spells well, and his father had used them on him many times before. Spells of binding and bondage that would strip him of his abilities and tie him to whatever realm he was placed, and then of course the spell of teleportation that would transport him to his new imprisonment.

Blackheart watched as his father reached the end of the spell that would seal his fate for the near future wondering mostly of where his destination was going to be. Would it be burning in Tarturus, freezing in Gehenna, madness in Limbo, or hopelessness in Entropy? 'Whatever his choice, I wish he would just hurry up.' Blackheart thought agitatedly.

Mephistopheles chanted faster and faster as eldritch energy filled the room, smoke rose from his face as his eyes burst into flame and gouts of hellfire poured from his mouth with every word.

Blackheart backed away until his back was against the wall, 'What was his father doing? What could possibly require so much energy? Where was he sending him? None of the Infernal realms were so far.' he thought franticly. Blackheart strained to hear over the roaring tempest that was his father's chambers desperate to hear where he was being damned to. 'And what were these new methods?' he pondered to himself as his father suddenly turned to him.

"Want to know where you're going boy?" Mephistopheles roared as fire erupted around his head.

Blackheart cringed against the wall, "This was not as it should be." he whispered.

Mephistopheles smiled broadly, his lips burning and dripping to the floor, "No trip to hell for you today. I'm sending you where you always seek to be. Away from my power." he growled.

Comprehension dawned across Blackheart's face, 'He couldn't be serious.' he thought as he stared at his father.

"Yes devil, Earth is where I send you." Mephistopheles snarled.

Blackheart slowly smiled, "You fool. On the prime, I am immune to you. Limit me all you wish I will be free of you." he laughed.

Mephistopheles stared back at Blackheart, "Very well then my unruly son. I banish you to the realm of earth and into the charge of the White Queen, and to her you shall be compliant. Your strengths and devilish heritage you shall leave behind." he said commandingly.

Blackheart crossed his arms and smiled back at his father, "Do your worst." he mocked.


	3. Arrival

Emma awoke early; her first thoughts were of the prince that was to be her newest charge. From what information she had been able to gather and what his father had said, this could be a challenge indeed. Blackheart had quite a reputation. Murder and terror followed his every step, but this was not the problem, 'I mean really, devil thing aside, naming a child Blackheart? You should expect such things.' She thought as she stretched and rolled out of bed.

Emma walked softly across the thick white carpet choosing a sheer robe of the same pure white, the color that completely dominated the room, the chairs, the bed, and linens. Even the wood was of a white variety of oak.

She crossed the room as she donned the robe and drew open the massive curtains that covered nearly the entire east wall. The White Queen smiled gazing out at the dawn. A light snow had fallen during the night, and she could feel the cold radiating off the glass of the huge bay windows that looked down upon the large courtyard of the school.

There was no movement yet, but soon the school would be alive with activity, students attending classes and the administration going about the business of running the most prestigious school of its kind in the world, "Not just this world it seems," she said proudly her smile widening.

Emma had suspended her usual classes for the day; she hated to do it, but today was of immense importance, and she would see to it personally that it went as planned. The Lord of Hell himself had come to her, and asked, no nearly begged, for her help. He had agreed to everything she had demanded, 'Maybe I should have asked for more?' she thought suddenly as her smile fell from her face.

The smile was instantly back, 'No. Victor Von Doom is a major player in the world and any information of this magnitude could provide leverage that could prove very useful,' she thought as she turned and walked to the closet. She chose her clothes, keeping in mind the weather and laid out her favorite bodysuit, knee high-leather boots, matching gloves, silk bra and thong, and a fur cloak, all of the crispest white.

As Emma turned to go to the shower she was lost in thought; she had already chosen the techniques she would use. And from everything she knew of Blackheart, and of devils in general, when trapped in human form, a devil's ego and pride become very vulnerable. 'Arrogant creatures that they are,' she thought as she slipped off her robe. Emma stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to run down her body as she smiled; she was confident in her abilities and was sure she would succeed with the task of reigning in the troublesome prince. 'They will be here soon,' she reminded herself and began to hurry.

Telepathically she contacted her assistants and secretaries and made sure all things were well, and by the time she was dressed and in her office, her entire staff was there and prepared to meet the new guest who should be arriving soon.

She had planned to meet him at the front doors as was customary for new students but had thought better of it, 'Let him realize his subordinate position right at the beginning,' she had decided.

The intercom on her desk buzzed lightly, "The new student has just arrived Mistress," an anonymous voice announced.

"Very well, we all know what the task before us is, and failure is not an option. Leave me." she commanded as she sat down behind the white stone desk.

After everyone had left she calmed and focused reaching out with her mind and finding Blackheart immediately; his rage was a beacon. The White Queen smiled, if he was already this angry then she wondered how he would react to what was to come. 'Well regardless of how he feels, he most certainly deserves a strict hand, and that is what he will get… for his own good,' she thought to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The long black car pulled up in front of the school, the engine emitting an almost animal growl. The grill was like a massive set of predator's teeth. Thick black smoke belched from the tailpipes, the hood ornament on first glance seemed to be a woman singing but upon closer examination, the singing appeared to be screaming. Behind the wheel, a massive figure sat, his meaty hands clutching the steering wheel as if it was a struggle to keep the car from roaring back out onto the road.

Mephistopheles sat across from his son in the back, a smirk was poorly hidden on his face.

Blackheart was furious, "A school???" he snarled through clenched teeth.

He had wondered at the slightly younger age his human form had taken, but now it seemed obvious, "You must think this is a game old man," he said coldly smiling at his father's discomfort from the cold even in these well heated confines.

"Yes my son; a school is your destination, and here you are. Make good use of your time here and perhaps you will not need to be obliterated," Mephistopheles said matter of factually. His patience was spent; he hated the natural cold of this place and was ready to be on to more pressing problems that did not include his infuriating offspring or the cold.

A pout crossed Blackheart's face as his anger rose again, "Human or not, what makes you think I will stay? I have escaped your punishments before," he asked as he unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest.

Mephistopheles laughed, "Oh that might prove more difficult than you think," he stated dismissively. When he saw that his son was about to erupt into another fit of rage he quickly went on, "Besides, finish the curriculum to this institutes satisfaction, and I will grant you your devilish heritage again," he said calmly.

Blackheart looked at his father stunned. This was insane, "Oh? And what if I don't get good grades? Will I get held back, or will I get detention?" he mocked.

The devil lord's eyes flared red, now his anger was growing, "GET OUT NOW!!" he commanded.

Blackheart smiled sweetly as he got out of the car and when he was standing he bent and looked at his father huddling from the cold, "It's my first day, aren't you going to walk me to the door daddy?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Mephistopheles glared up at him as fire lept behind his eyes, "Forzz, home!," he commanded as he slammed the door shut.

Blackheart laughed out loud as the car roared down the driveway and disappeared from sight. He turned and looked up at the school, 'Where is my greeting?' he wondered.

"Oh well," he sighed clasping his hands behind his back as he walked up the stairs to the large doors. 'Let us get this over with,' he thought agitatedly as he opened the door and entered the large hall.


	4. Waiting

Two large men met Blackheart as he walked through the door, "Hello. If you would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to the head mistress' office so that your orientation can begin," the dark featured man on the right said as he motioned towards the large main hall leading deeper into the school.

Blackheart nodded curtly and sneered at the man but followed him as requested, 'Let's see where this little game takes us,' he thought.

The stoned face man that had remained silent followed closely behind him as they walked down the long hall. Portraits lined the wall, figures of great prestige from the academies storied past. None of this proved impressive in the least to the young devil, he chuckled as he thought to himself, 'Foolish preening humans. None of you can even comprehend true power.'

They came shortly to large oak double doors that stood open to the hall. They passed through to a large room, on either sides of the door a bench lined the wall, and a large bay window spanned the entire opposite side of the room.

To the left, there was a large white door that was shut; to the right, a tall middle aged woman sat behind a neat and organized desk. As soon as they entered she reached out and buzzed the intercom, "The new student is here, should I send him in?" she asked.

After a short pause another woman's voice said back, "No Miss Thomas, I am a little busy just have him take a seat, and I will be with him shortly."

Blackheart stared at the woman in disbelief, 'Who does this mortal think she is?' he thought as his fists clenched, and he fought to contain his anger at being kept waiting.

The woman at the desk looked up calmly at him, "If you would please have a seat, you will be attended to as soon as is possible." she said coldly.

Blackheart's rage built but he bit it back, 'To much left to learn,' he thought to himself as he walked to the bench. As he turned and sat down, he stared bitterly at the woman behind the desk, "Of course, I would not want to be any … inconvenience." he snarled.

"Thank you," She said firmly. Miss Thomas betrayed no emotion at his threat. He yet understood that to her, he was nothing more than some young man acting like a spoiled brat (Emma would have agreed with that assessment.) and she would hardly be intimidated by him.

Blackheart sulked as he waited, and again unconsciously folded his arms across his chest. He hated to wait, more than anything that he had ever encountered, 'And why should I be kept waiting?' he pondered as he tapped his foot nervously on the floor.

The two men that had accompanied him were standing on either side of the white door, 'I hate them. It must be their primitive minds that allow them to just stand there and do nothing.' he thought to himself as he fidgeted in his seat glaring back and forth from the men to the woman.

Emma sat at her desk, her eyes were closed and she was silent but it was obvious she was not happy. She had been reading Blackheart's thoughts since he had arrived. She had known what to expect but this was quite shocking. She had been in the administration of the academy for some time and she had dealt with the children of the rich and powerful, she herself was one of those people, and as so had dealt with a great deal of arrogance and feelings of entitlement.

She was also an incredibly gifted telepath, a mutant who could read minds as easily as most could read an open book. But all of her past experiences paled in comparison, his ego was unchecked, his arrogance was almost a physical force, he was far cockier and sure of himself than anyone she had ever met.

Emma opened her eyes and severed the link; she needed a moment to herself before she brought him in. Knowing what she knew now she was surer than ever that the method of instruction that she had chosen was the only option. 'Unfortunately for him, he must learn a basic lesson before any other curriculum has any chance of success. He must learn that the universe does not revolve around him.' she thought to herself as she straightened her desk.

She looked around the room to make sure everything was in place; she reached out and found his mind again; it was a simple thing, his agitation was a beacon. Blackheart was nearly beside himself with anger.

Emma smiled as she decided his petulance could most definitely be used against him, "Break him of his flaws with his flaws," she said out loud to the empty room. She reached out and buzzed Miss Thomas, "Send him in if you would please?" she replied pleasantly. 'No reason to delay. I doubt he could contain himself much longer anyway, and I don't want too big of a scene just yet.' she thought to herself.


End file.
